


Future Planning

by Ylevihs



Series: Something Softer [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, I don't even know how to tag this, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, discussion of various sexual activities, emperor AU, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylevihs/pseuds/Ylevihs
Summary: Mitaka, Hux and Kylo discuss the things they'd like to do to one another.Prompt fill for #24--talking about, but not having, sex





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stormraven24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven24/gifts).



> #24 Prompt fill---talking about, but not having, sex
> 
> Happy Birthday Stormraven24!!

It had been Hux who had cleared his throat and asked: “Have you ever been woken up with fellatio?” which hadn’t been directed at either of them in particular but rather out the open balcony into the night air. It was early in the evening and the night air was cool. Both Mitaka and Kylo sat at a low table just across from the balcony. It overlooked the ocean far below. 

“Would you like to be, Hux?” Mitaka asked, ignoring the way Kylo’s face had dipped into an animal grin. It was certainly a tempting thought—perhaps he could even catch Hux looking out of sorts, fulfilling the shameful desire Mitaka had long harbored. Hair in a ratty mess and drool on his lips and. The Emperor himself let out a sharp puff of an exhale. The ghost of a chuckle. 

“Was that my question?” 

“No,” Mitaka conceded, shifting awkwardly at the low table. “I haven’t. Have you?” Mitaka glanced over at the Knight, who shook his head dismissively, teeth still slightly bared. Kylo was hunched forward, a cup of dark liquid held in a large hand. It was rare that the Knight drank and the alcohol in his system was loosening him up. 

“Not yet,” Kylo admitted and Mitaka’s imagination focused to how much he’d enjoy sucking the sleep out of the Knight. 

“Would you like that to change?” and Hux’s voice had that careful even keel that indicated he was trying to be persuasive. Low and mellow. The bark of laughter that left Kylo was anything but ghostly, but it was genuine nonetheless. It made something in Mitaka’s chest clench pleasantly; it was a good sound. He still hadn’t quite pieced together that Hux was suggesting it with the intention of Mitaka waking up one morning with his dick down Hux’s throat. 

“You would never wake up early enough; Dopheld’s up before the first sun,” and while his face flushed red at that thought, Mitaka shrank into his seat guiltily. He was an obnoxiously early riser. 

“The suns on this planet rise too damn early,” Hux shot back without venom. 

“You should have chosen a different planet to build--,”

“And I wouldn’t want you to wake up that early anyway,” Mitaka interjected, not wanting to take the exit Kylo was driving towards. They’d had that argument more than once and it tended to make Mitaka’s stomach hurt. Hux had insisted on building the palace on this planet due to its strategic location and then spent entire construction process complaining about the planet itself. It was too hot, too humid, there were too many bugs. “You haven’t been getting enough sleep,” he stopped himself before he added on the moniker of ‘dear’. He still couldn’t bring himself to really call the man ‘Armitage’ even though he was more than allowed. 

“I’ll go to bed earlier that night,” the ginger man shrugged, brushing off the concern.

“And ruin the surprise?” Kylo lifted his brows in mock concern, setting his drink on the table. He rose from his seat and began taking slow, measured steps towards Hux.

“It’s not meant to be a surprise,” Hux had turned to lean his back against the balcony railing and dipped his head back. A stray breeze blew and ruffled his hair, catching the light of the moons. Mitaka could smell salt on the wind. “What about it, then? I’m more than capable of waking up before _you_ at least,” Kylo reached the balcony and slid large palms over Hux’s hips, bringing their lower halves into contact. Hux’s head rolled forward at the touch, his expression light and lazy. Just on the edge of hearing Mitaka registered Kylo mumble something about not minding it. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, not realizing he’d said it out loud. Kylo dipped his head low and Mitaka could see Hux’s feet shifting. He’d be kissing the Emperor’s neck, Mitaka knew. They parted relatively quickly, Kylo pulling away.

“He’s right,” Kylo said under his breath and Mitaka heard Hux cough loudly.

“While we’re on the subject of,” Mitaka swallowed hard and glanced down at the floor. He could feel their joint gaze on him and didn’t particularly want to make eye contact while he spoke. But now seemed to be as good a time as any to bring it up. “There,” he cleared his throat. “There was something I’d like to try,” and oh. Oh no, they were moving towards him now. He tried to stamp down his anxiety and felt a tender brush of Kylo’s mind into his own. 

It helped. 

He took in a steadying breath. “Would either of you like to be tied up?” Mitaka looked up in time to see Hux sitting down in the chair next to him. He leaned back and crossed his legs, his hair still slightly out of place from the wind. Distracted by the sight Mitaka wasn’t prepared for heavy hands on his shoulders and a low voice in his ear whispering:

“I can do better than _ropes_ , Dopheld,” Mitaka flushed as warm breath blew over the back of his neck. He felt his mouth go dry for a moment. Brief mental images that his brain swore it hadn’t conjured flashed behind his eyes. It showed Hux, pinned with the Force against a wall, a bed, the floor, a desk and, most notably, out over the balcony’s edge with only the Force and Kylo’s mouth keeping him from tipping over the edge. 

“I know. But,” I want it to be you, he didn’t admit. 

“I know I certainly wouldn’t mind having you trussed up, Kylo,” Hux said as if he had been the one able to read minds. He had tilted his head back as he reclined, neck stretching in a long line of lovely, soft flesh. Kylo made a noncommittal grunt. The sort of noise that said he’d think about it. Mitaka hoped he really would. He could picture slender ropes digging into the strong muscles. Keeping him still while either he or Hux or, most preferably, both of them drove him to the limit. “Or you, Dopheld,” a brief thought of what that would be like flickered into Mitaka’s mind. He was already prone to being overwhelmed by the other two at times—and the thought of not being able to move. To. Without thinking Mitaka licked his lips. Even though he couldn’t see Hux’s face Mitaka could hear the snide smile in his voice. “I’m more than willing to look into it,” and Mitaka let himself exhale. There was a beat of stillness. “I’d love to watch the two of you,” Hux said very, very quietly; the smile was gone from his voice. 

“You would?” Kylo asked, slipping his hands from Mitaka’s shoulders and down his chest. Mitaka was suddenly struck by the fact that he was wearing far too many layers of clothing for his liking. The Knight chuckled. Hux ‘hmm’ed. 

“I’m willing to look into it,” Mitaka teased, slightly shakily because Kylo was now leaning slightly over him, giving his long arms even better access to play at the hem of Mitaka’s shirt. 

“Ha.” Hux said baldly. “I’m serious,” and his head rocked back forward. “When the two of you are. It was. I liked watching you massage him,” his tone downshifted dangerously low. “I’d love to watch him fuck you into a writhing mess. Making you scream,” low and throaty and. Mitaka heard Kylo swallow hard. It must have been loud enough for Hux to hear as well because that laser focus was on the Knight. “Or perhaps watch you bend Kylo over, while his arms are tied behind his back, and break him in that way you have. Gently. Whispering to him. Telling him how,” Hux faltered.

“How much I love him? How gorgeous he is?” Mitaka offered, sensing the hesitation. He brought a hand up and caught one of Kylo’s, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. Kylo didn’t pull away, which Mitaka was grateful for. “How beautiful he would be in the low light, with his hair down?” He let his voice grow soft and sincere. Mitaka felt the tension in the hand he held and tightened his grip. “Skin damp from sweat,” he watched the other man’s chest flutter with the change in his breathing. “His voice, like distant thunder,” Hux was staring at the ceiling. Mitaka wondered if he were picturing it. Mitaka certainly was. 

“Fucking you until you fell to the ground and not letting up, making you,” Hux said breathlessly and Mitaka saw his hands grip at his own knees. “Over and over,” Kylo gasped quietly. Mitaka had no clue who’s head he was in but whatever he was spying on was making his fingers twitch and, “until you’re shaking and begging,” Hux’s voice was tight with desire. 

“Demanding he cum inside?” Mitaka urged. Kylo made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. So he was in Hux’s head, was he? There was long pause, Hux’s eyes remaining firm on the ceiling. Somewhere during the lull Mitaka released Kylo’s hand and brought it up to thread into the Knight’s hair. “I think I’d like that very much,” Kylo made a soft noise of agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> *chucks this at you and runs*


End file.
